We Gather Here
by yugifrozenfan
Summary: Sequel to The Proposal & The First Time. The official wedding between Yuya & Zuzu is finally here. Skip & Yoko make appearances and Declan & Sylivo are among the attendees.


**AN: I'm back again with the final installment of my series. This time, focusing on the wedding between Yuya & Zuzu. I'm not sure if I'm gonna return to the Frozen fandom or not after this one, mostly depends on if I have some ideas for both areas. Again, like my "Proposal" fic, this one will be lower-rated (unlike my last one, where the title itself is a dead giveaway). Dub names apply, Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V is owned by TV Tokyo, Nihon Ad Systems & 4K Media, Inc.**

Paradise City was abuzz. The awaited wedding between Yuya Sakaki and Zuzu Boyle was taking place this afternoon and needless to say, the preparations were in full swing. Needless to say, Sora, as "co-best man" alongside Gong, insisted on a bachelor party for Yuya, as per tradition. Gong agreed, only on the condition it didn't get too extreme. However, while the bachelor party was tame in contrast to the more extreme parties known, they still ended up 'partied out' by the end of it, meaning the groom might be late for his own wedding and that's where our story picks up. "YUYA! You up yet?!" Sora yelled into the closed door. "You have 5 minutes to wake up and get down here! We have to be at the park in half an hour!" he tried again. He did have to give Yuya the benefit of the doubt as him and the guys did party to the extreme, in stark contrast to Zuzu's hen party which, so he heard, was a more lighter affair. Finally, he heard a groan from inside Yuya's room, meaning he was waking up. A couple minutes later, he was out of his room to find Sora waiting for him. "Finally, you have emerged!" he said in grand gusto.

"You kidding? Your yelling woke me up", Yuya stated.

"Sorry about that. Let's eat first and then we'll go", Sora said as he turned on his heels to head to the kitchen. Yuya followed his lead. After they ate, they met up with Gong in the town plaza where they discussed their plans. Yuya first wanted to see Zuzu but the boys said that plan was a no-go due to a wedding tradition that the bride and groom remain seperated until the actual ceremony which was, of course, saddening considering they hadn't seen each other since the boys had 'kidnapped' Yuya for his bachelor party but traditions were traditions after all and they were determined to honor those traditions. Finally, discussion came to where the wedding would be held. "The park, maybe?" Sora offered. Gong shook his head.

"Gong thinks we should have it in a church", he said. Sora gave him a look. "But Gong also wants Yuya to have a say in this as well", he added. They turned to Yuya, waiting for his two cents.

"Well, a park would be easier to negotiate for but a church wedding would be better", Yuya said.

"I can do a church", Sora agreed. It was done at once. Sora, Gong, Skip & Yoko met with the church to negotiate a rental for the ceremony. The church agreed to host the wedding. Yuya and Zuzu needed their wedding attire so those were gotten. Finally, after a day of negotiation, planning, shopping and invitation send-outs, the quartet clocked out for the night for tomorrow was the actual ceremony.

To say the bride and groom were nervous wrecks on their wedding day was an understatement. In her preparation quarters, Zuzu was shaking with nervousness "Zuzu, can you PLEASE stop shaking? I can't get your tram on", Yoko said.

"I'm sorry, it's just, I'm so nervous", she replied.

"It's only natural. I'm sure Yuya's nervous as well", Yoko responded. Meanwhile, back at the church, Yuya emerged from the men's room, having changed into his tuxedo.

"Looking good, Yuya", Sora stated.

"You're not looking bad yourself either", Yuya responded. Sora again tugged at his tie, mumbling something about having to get used to formal wear. Yuya rubbed his hands to maintain his composure. Finally, the grandfather clock chimed, meaning it was time for the wedding to commence. Skip took his place as usher as Yuya & his groomsmen had priority entrance. "Showtime", he said as he opened the church doors. Skip took his position as the rest of the boys took their respective spots at the front of the church.

Finally, when everyone had been seated, Skip was going to sit down himself, until he remembered he was to walk Zuzu down the aisle and give her away to Yuya. Yuya himself also was tempted to sit down for a minute as all that standing wore out his feet, that is, until he heard the Wedding Overture start up and rushed back to his spot. Sora had to stifle a giggle during that display. He made it to the spot just as Skip and Zuzu approached it. Zuzu held out her hand and he took it, leading her to the spot where he was at. Skip finally took a seat next to Yoko, letting a sigh finally escape him, abiet he kept it quiet enough. Finally, the pastor began his spiel. "Dearly beloved, we've gathered here today to join together this man and this woman in a state of holy matriony." He turned to Yuya. "Yuya Sakaki, will you take Zuzu Boyle to be your lawfully wedded wife? To cherish in sickness and in health and be loved for the rest of your days?" Yuya didn't even think twice before he gave his answer.

"I do", he said. The pastor then repeated the same thing with Zuzu, only subsituting wife for husband.

"I do", she said.

"Good, the rings", the pastor said. One of the YDS youth students, acting as ring bearer, came forward with the rings. Yuya took the ring intended for Zuzu and held it to her.

"I, Yuya Sakaki, give you, Zuzu Boyle, this ring as a reminder that I will love, honor, and cherish you. In all times, In all places. And in all ways, forever", he said in complete sincerity as he placed the ring on her ring finger. There was nearly no dry eye once he was finished with that statement. Even the pastor was dabbing his eyes with a napkin. Zuzu took the ring met for Yuya and repeated his gesture.

"Yuya, you were my yesterday and you are my today. You will be my tomorrow. All that I am I will give to you", she said with complete sincerity as she placed the ring on his ring finger. Finally after everyone got their composure back, the pastor had to ask the question before they could share the traditional wedding kiss.

"If anyone has any objections, speak now or forever hold your peace", he said, scanning the room to see if anyone throws up a hand or a late arrival bursting through the door shouting the traditional "I OBJECT!" line. Luckily, Sora, Gong, Skip, Yoko, the youth kids, Sylivo, Celina and Declan, among others, shook their heads all in support for the union. "If that's the case", he turned to the two, mainly Yuya in particular. "You may now kiss the bride", he said. Yuya gulped as he uncovered Zuzu's face from her wedding viel. He stared into her eyes, cupped her face and kissed her on the lips to applause. "May I now presnet to you, Mr. & Mrs. Yuya Sakaki", he said as Yuya and Zuzu looped their arms and walked down the aisle. Everyone stood up in approval. The ceremony was over and hopefully, the two will never be seperated again.

 **AN: That's it! That's it! Now, to clear some things up: This series of one-shots isn't connected to my Christmas one-shot. I had a line in there about Sora still having to get used to formal wear but removed it to remove implications about the connections to the Christmas one-shot, Zuzu's Maid of Honor was Yoko, Tate was the ring bearer and, although I didn't state it, Aly was the flower girl. R &R!**


End file.
